User blog:FlyWithBrokenWings/What I Don't Like About What This Show Has Become
It seems like all this show has become is about relationship drama and shootings, it's kinda disapointing in my oopinion. Degrassi has stated several times that they are different from 90210 and Gossip Girl and all those other shows, but they are pretty much becoming like it or if not already close to that. Just because all the characters are not rich doesn't mean it isn't like other teen dramas. I wish they had more different looking characters, everyone on this show looks glamorous and are all pretty much considered extremely attractive, with the exception of a few in other people's opions. And I hate that this season all the new characters besides Mo, were throw into relationships or relationship drama, Katie got with Drew, Imogen and Eli, Jake and Clare. Honestly it gets annoying and repetitive as hell. There are alot of single people in high school, and not all the people are single because they can't get a guy or a girl. There is a bunch of sexy ass motherfucker, if you will, that are single. But then again if the character is sexy and single they always make them the player or scared of commitment or something else repetitive. Why not a single person who is just single, cause they don't want the drama and shit and don't really care for it at the moment. I also hate the double standards on this show, for a show that claims they want to tackle real life issues and all that good stuff, they seem pretty fine with stereotypres and double standards. Mostly with the LGBT characters, I think for this show it goes like this: LGBT TOTEM POLE: Lesbians (they come out easily and never get bullied or harrassed about it, and it is all fine because the lesbain characters are hot) Gays (I have a feeling it will be the same thing with every gay that has ever or will ever be on Degrassi, have a hard time coming to terms, get a boyfriend, break up because one of the partners is not out of the closet yet, come out, get back together, then break up for some stupid poorly executed reason) Transgenders (I already know that Adam will become the token trans kid, sure he is there when it is not his plot but I am pretty sure that he will not have a plot of his own that doesn't have to with being trans or not getting a girl because of it) Bisexuals (I am beginning to think that like bisexual people just do not exist in Degrassi, yeah we had Paige but in my opinion that was poorly executed, it was almost like she said "nah fuck it, I'm gonna go back to dick now" or something, and they had the chance to do something good with Peter and make him bisexual, and then in my opinion they would have had the best couple in the show, Peter and Riley, but they pussied out. Also, I think just how lesbianism is treated like a joke on this show, so are or will bisexuals (guy or girl) All the characters are either gay or straight or transgender. I for one would like to see someone who is considered in between, not saying bisexuals are in between. But I would like to see someone who doesn't put a label on their sexuality or someone pansexual (aka gender blind). And even though this is the first transgender character they have had, I would like to see someone in between also, I think some people refer to it as cisgendered, I don't know, but yeah I would like to see that. Because even though you love Adam. I do too, you know that since he is the first trans character, they are gonna suck the life out of that storyline, thus making him a token transgender) I also hate that whenever something dramatic happens, it is always a shooting. Like seriously, why not have a big huge ass fight break out when it is more than just two to four people, cause that shit be breakin out at my school pretty often. At this point a school bomb going off would be more realistic. And it all makes it way too unrealistic because this school never gets shut down, in real life that shit would be closed real quick. Let's see a person almost gets stabbed and a shooting occurs at a school dance all in the cours of like a year and they still are a fucntioning school. What the fuck? And plus, it seems like the consequences are even that damn bad, oohh we have to wear ugly ass uniforms, and ill fitting khaki slacks. Yeah, there was metal detectors and shit, but aint nobody gonna come in and start cappin bitches anyway. So yeah, Degrassi has become this teen drama with a bunch of kids complaining about their lives when all that is going bad is that thye just broke up with someone or got in a fight. I think the characters that have somewhat of a right to complain are, Eli, Drew, Bianca, maybe Anya, and Riley. That's it, though I am tired as shit of EClare's break up being stretched to high heavens and shit. I have like no sympathy for Clare, she has been mellow-dramatic this whole season. And not to mention, a good amount of people were out of character, we all know Anya would not do cocaine snap like that. like for real. http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb146/__Pixiex/Animated%20Gifs/darrenbitchplease.gif http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a55/WildeRebellion/Gifs/Glee%20Gifs/glee-santanaBITCHPLZ.gif http://i1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa380/6plaidpants/GIFs/GURRRL.gif http://i1224.photobucket.com/albums/ee372/KakyokuAmaya/GIFs/tumblr_lodcm2BY7I1qhl2rk.gif Category:Blog posts